Ramen Cont
by english-tier
Summary: Hi everyone! I'm back with more spicy Nalu content in my oneshot "Ramen". I decided to add this as a new story because I added on to it but not enought to warrant a new chapter. I'm really liking where this is going and I hope you do too! All Fairy Tail characters are owned by Hiro Mashima!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was sure something was wrong. Here Natsu was, making an absolute mess in her new (expensive) living room, and she wasn't yelling at him to leave. Natsu sat cross legged at the foot of her couch eating – no devouring a bowl of pork ramen and letting nearly every inch of it miss his mouth and stain the carpet. Yet, she simply stayed quiet, nearly unbothered. If anything, she was savoring each moment because she knew all too well what it felt like when he wasn't there. He could chew up all her furniture if he wanted and she'd still probably allow that. Probably.

Lucy giggled as Natsu continued to slurp his ramen, spilling almost as much as he was able to fit in his mouth. Natsu looked up at her and flashed his wide, toothy grin before proceeding to stare back down into his seemingly never ending bowl of ramen.

"Y'want sum Luce?" Natsu muffled as he chewed on a slice of pork.

Normally Lucy would turn him down and let him enjoy his meal all himself; she knew just how possessive he was of his food. Yet, she was so caught up in this moment, so wrapped in this feeling of admiration and love that before she could stop herself, she said "sure".

She wasn't sure when she had come to care so strongly for Natsu. It could've easily been the first day he brought her to Fairy Tail. But watching him sitting on her floor after a year of him being gone, she knew she loved him.

Still watching Natsu, she walked over and sat next to him on the carpet.

_Move closer Lucy. He's finally back. _Lucy's thoughts were running a mile a minute, all screaming at how excited she was to have him back in her life. Her heart and mind were aligned on one mission and that was to finally tell Natsu how much she cared about him.

As Lucy got comfortable in her spot, Natsu shifted closer so that their arms brushed against each other.

"Open wide!", Natsu guided his chopsticks towards the girl's open mouth. Once the noodles hit her mouth, Lucy instantly began to blow outwards.

"This-is-still-hot!" Lucy fanned her mouth in a desperate effort to cool the boiling ramen.

Natsu nearly doubled over laughing. "Sorry Lucy! I couldn't really tell it was that hot!"

Lucy finally managed to swallow and looked at Natsu with tears in her eyes.

"Woo. Wow. Very hot. You could've warned me! How cruel." Lucy mocked a pouty face.

"Here, let me blow it for you", Natsu said as he readied another heaping serving onto his chopsticks.

Natsu leaned forward as he gently blew on the steaming noodles. She felt his breath against her face and knew she was beet-red at this point. She'll blame it on the steam for now.

Lucy leaned forward to meet him where he held the noodles, and opened her mouth wide.

"Ahh", she said as cutely as possible. _Really Lucy? "Ahh?" _Everything about the way she was behaving was so unlike her. But if this was how she got closer to Natsu then she was ready to say "Ahh" as loud as possible.

As she felt the ramen enter her mouth, she slowly opened her eyes to see Natsu staring intently at her. Their faces were still just a breath apart.

"Better?", Natsu said with his voice barely just above a whisper.

Lucy drank this image in. She felt her heart accelerate and every muscle in her body tighten.

"Oh yea-uh YEP THANKS IT'S A LOT BETTER", Lucy said as she yanked herself backwards away from the boy who was suddenly so alluring.

She viciously chewed the remaining noodles in her mouth and looked everywhere but in Natsu's direction. Lucy sat completely straight which should have indicated how nervous she was; she almost always sat like a gargoyle.

"Haha! You really are the biggest weirdo I know Luce. Oh wait, you've got some broth on your cheek", Natsu said as he licked his thumb and raised his hand to wipe it off.

_Isweartothehighestwizardsaintspleasedontgetclos-_ Lucy's thought process was interrupted when she felt his warm thumb gently slide across her cheek to remove the leftover food.

His thumb continued absently stroking her cheek even though Lucy was almost sure the broth was gone by now.

_He's practically setting the mood for you right now Lucy. If you want something to happen between the both of you, it's time to do it now. _

As if in slow motion, Lucy brought her hand to gently hold the hand that was caressing her face. She has almost zero to no experience with making a move, so she figured she would just do what felt right. _This is Natsu, _she thought to herself, _I always feel right when he's around. _

Natsu's eyes showed a slight impression of confusion, but he stayed perfectly still. Still holding his hand, she brought it to her lips where she planted a soft kiss.

_A HAND KISS LUCY? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO BACK OUT OF THIS LUCY? HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS? _

The second her lips pulled away, she immediately felt her face flame and drew her eyes away from his direction.

_Well, if I'm on a sinking ship, might as well drown quickly_, Lucy thought to herself. Apart from all of her fears of losing Natsu suddenly surfacing and screaming at her to abort mission, she had resolved to tell him exactly how she felt right in this moment.

"Natsu…Having you gone for a year…was really hard for me. And I know that it was something you felt that you had to do and I'm totally not attacking you for doing something you felt was right for your needs or anything like that I'm just-", Lucy was cut off when she felt Natsu gently grip her hand a little tighter and shift slightly to set the remaining bowl of noodles down.

"Right, breathing is important…sorry. What I'm trying to say is that, I missed you. A lot. And it's normal to miss a friend when they're gone but- this felt worse. And I couldn't understand why not having barge into my house everyday ate away at me until today. It took watching you eat ramen and make a mess in my living room to know that, there's no one I'd rather be in this moment with. And that I care about you…as more than a friend. I know that this is weird and we're partners and there's nothing I would do to jeopardize our friendship but…I had to say it. I know that you don't feel the same way and that is honestly so okay. I just hope that we can still keep things the same".

Maybe it was having that slight nudge of reassurance from Natsu or finally having aired out her feelings, but Lucy finally felt her breathing slow down and her head clear. She hadn't been making eye contact with Natsu the whole time, but she figured she'd have to see his facial expression eventually.

She glanced upwards and looked at Natsu. And for what seemed like the 4985234th time, she couldn't tell what his facial expression meant. There have been more than a few times since they've known each other that Lucy has had a difficult time telling what he was thinking. She wished that this wasn't one of those times.

Lucy studied his face and saw that he was neither embarrassed, nor revolted. His eyes were intently looking at Lucy, moving from her eyes to her lips, then looking at how her blonde hair framed her face.

_This is lasting forever. Why is it so silent? Why is he just looking at me? Should I say something else? _

From what Lucy studied in romance magazines and novels, there was almost always an immediate, sometimes drastic, reaction to a declaration of love. Either the person would say they're not interested and walk away, or they would pull them close into a kiss to satiate their hunger for touch. There haven't been many books that have someone just staring for several pages.

Finally swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat, Lucy took a deep breath before she said something.

"Natsu…I-"

"Me too", Natsu interjected before Lucy could finish her sentence.

"What?", Lucy stared incredulously at the boy who still managed to keep an unreadable facial expression.

"Well, me too. Like everything you said. I mean, I always thought it was kind of obvious that I think you're special. Who else would I share my ramen with Luce? Do you know me? Even Happy and I get into some fights over that stuff".

Natsu pauses as if remembering a darker time. He continued.

"I don't think I ever thought of it as something to say out loud cause it felt so normal. But when I think about how I care about my friends and how I care about you, it's pretty different".

Natsu moved their hands so that they interlaced their fingers. Lucy swore she felt her soul leave her body but she tried not to break the mood with her hysterics.

"You know I'm not great with words…and you're so good at them…I guess I never said anything because I didn't want you to laugh at me", Natsu said quietly as he stared at their interlaced fingers.

Lucy was pretty sure she was one step away from reaching the gates of heaven. Natsu said that she was good at using her words, but right now she was sure that she had lost all ability to speak.

"Lucy…can I show you…how I feel?", Natu said, his voice barely above a whisper at this point.

Lucy felt her heart pause briefly before continuing to beat furiously against her chest. She was going to die; she was sure of it.

Lucy nodded.

Natsu moved his gaze to her lips as he shifted closer and said, "Okay".


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy heard Natsu audibly swallow before any new movements. Natsu moved the hand that was interlaced with Lucy's and tucked some stray hair behind her ear. He paid close attention to his hand as if comparing the way her blonde hair looked against his tan skin. After tucking her hair away, Natsu let his fingers linger on her ear. Lucy hoped her ears weren't as red as she felt they were, but with the levels of embarrassment she was feeling, she could never be too sure.

Natsu seemed to be observing Lucy as if it were the first time. Lucy had to remind herself that breathing was necessary for survival, but she couldn't help wanting to remain perfectly still as Natsu took his time discovering different parts of her.

After letting his eyes trace the side of her face, Natsu finally brought his attention back to Lucy's eyes. She still couldn't tell what was going on behind his expression, but there was a sense of intensity burning underneath. Not the type of intensity he brings when fighting an enemy, but a quieter, almost smoldering look that demanded one's focus.

Already having shifted closer, Natsu began leaning his face towards Lucy's. She saw his eyes shut before he placed a kiss just above her upper lip.

Lucy was sure she heard the angel's singing in the background- where the music was coming from, she wasn't sure. _Natsu kissed me. Not exactly on the lips, but it was a kiss! On my face! _

She heard Natsu giggle. "I meant to kiss your lips but I guess I missed it. Was that okay? When I said I wanted to show you how I felt, that's the first thing that came up. I look at you all the time but right now, I don't know. You look so...Lucy… but better?"

Lucy looked up into his smiling eyes.

"Natsu- it was perfect. Is it my turn...to show you? Is that okay?"

Natsu glanced around and turned a slightly pinker version of himself.

"Um yeah! Go ahead Luce".

_Ok, great job Lucy. You asked and he said yes, but do you even know what you want to do? _Lucy started to feel the same anxiety she felt before she knew how Natsu felt about her. She didn't know what to do, that was the truth. Lucy looked back up at Natsu, who sat perfectly still in front of her, waiting for her to make her move. She shook aside any anxious thoughts and focused her attention on her blushing, pink-haired best friend.

"Okay, well. Close your eyes", Lucy said as she began to lean forward. She really did not want to miss his lips, so she kept her eyes open until the last second.

With her face just a breath away, she lingered for a second, just to take in the familiar scent of smoke. She felt his body tense under her proximity but made no effort to move away. With a deep breath, she softly placed her lips directly on his.

For a moment, there was no movement from either of them. They both stayed there- lips pressed against one another's, absorbing what the sensation was. Lucy started to pull away slightly before she felt Natsu shake his head. She felt his hand cup the side of her face and pulled her back in.

Their lips came together again, this time with more energy behind it. Neither of them have ever really "made out" with anyone, so the kiss started off rather clumsily. When Lucy would move to kiss his bottom lip, Natsu would be moving to kiss her top lip. They were just slightly out of sync, but that didn't stop Lucy's heart from racing. This racing felt different though. Instead of pure, certified, Grade A anxiety, Lucy felt overwhelming desire.

After a few minutes of short, awkward kisses, the two finally found their groove. Natsu moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck as if to close the already non-existent gap between them. Lucy breathed deeply in response. She let her mouth open slightly and went to slip the tip of her tongue into Natsu's mouth. He responded positively to the new technique. He let his mouth open slightly and the two spent a moment letting their tongues swirl around each other.

Lucy felt herself getting warmer and starting to sweat, but she paid no mind to it. Right now, she was completely enthralled in their kiss, and in the boy in front of her.

Natsu let out what sounded like a muffled growl before biting Lucy's lower lip. The hand that was on the back of her neck moved up to gently pull on her long blonde hair. With her head tilted back, Natsu moved to kiss down her neck before sucking on a spot just above her collarbone.

Lucy sighed as she felt his hot tongue on her neck, his teeth just slightly biting her tender skin. He pulled away and went back to Lucy's lips, as if the time away from them was too long.

The two were breathing heavily at this point, and the kiss had turned sloppy. It was almost as if they wanted to absorb the other person completely but could only get as close as a kiss would allow.

Natsu and Lucy continued taking turns licking and biting until they finally needed to pull away for breath.

"So...is that what you wanted to show me?" Natsu said in between pants.

Lucy wiped the edge of her now tender lips.

"Something like that, yes. Did you...get what I was trying to show?" Lucy said, glancing away from Natsu as her face burned with the images of what they just did.

"I'm not that dense Luce. That was loud and clear".

The two were still seated at the base of her couch in the living room. Lucy leaned back into the couch and let herself gather her thoughts. Her breathing had slowed but she still felt warm. She wanted more.

She glanced over at Natsu, who was staring off into the distance, fiddling with his thumbs in his lap.

"Uh...how about I...maybe show you more?" Lucy felt the words leave her mouth before she was even sure she knew how to back them up.

Natsu perked up and almost immediately said "yes".

He started to lean over but Lucy shook her head.

"Maybe we can go somewhere else? Like...um...my room? It just might be slightly more comfortable than the living room floor I mean your joints must be sore from sitting down here all this time and you still have that bowl of ramen down here too maybe I should take that to the kitchen and wash it out I don't want to attract bugs or anything haha but it's up to you rea-"

"Let's go!" Natsu interrupted as he leapt up from the floor. He flashed his wide and toothy grin as he stretched his hand to help Lucy up.


End file.
